


The New Girls

by FonzFan82



Series: McCarey [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/FonzFan82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carla makes friends with a couple new girls who move into the state and introduces them to her friends. Would the new girls fit in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On a hot Friday afternoon, Carla Sanchez met up with a couple new friends she had recently met at the library a couple of weeks ago. They recently moved to Las Vegas from Milwaukee and Mayfield. Carla liked these new women and found them friendly. One of them was checking out medical books.

"Are you a student?" Carla asked the woman with the medical books.

"No, I'm not. I have a practice. My specialty is taking care of children who have depression and anxiety," the woman told Carla.

Carla looked at the name on the yellow card.

"It's nice meeting you, Dr. Fonzarelli. Do you prefer Tiffany Branson – Fonzarelli or Dr. Fonzarelli?" Carla asked.

"When patients see me, it's Dr. Branson – Fonzarelli. For friends, it's Tiffany."

"Welcome to Las Vegas, Dr. Branson – Fonzarelli. It is nice to meet you. Your books are due back in two weeks," Carla told Tiffany.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Call me Carla. Want to have lunch next week?" Carla asked as she handed Tiffany the yellow card back.

"Alright. Should I call here or do you want to call my office for a date and time?" Tiffany asked.

"Give me your house phone and we'll go from there. I know a great Mexican place we can go. A friend of mine is both chef and owner there. Her food is really good."

"What's the name of the place?" Tiffany asked.

"Tina's. You might enjoy it there. It's actually a hangout."

"Really? Interesting."

After that, Tiffany had left and Carla kept busy checking people out until it was time for her to go home. Carla was home before her friend and roommate, Karen McCarey. Karen often came home late because she is a police officer on the Las Vegas force. Carla started fixing dinner for the two of them, even if it meant eating late.

While Carla made dinner that night, which was salad, spaghetti, rolls, bread and milk to go along with it. While she made the spaghetti, Karen called and said she would be home soon.

"Okay. I am making dinner now so it should be ready when you come in. I have something to tell you when you come home."

"I wonder what it could be. You and Gunnar getting married?"

"Good guess, but no."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at breakfast, Carla and Karen were talking as they ate oatmeal and toast.

"Did I tell you I met a new girl at the library yesterday?" Carla asked.

"I don't think you told me anything. Is this new girl working at the library with you?" Karen asked, getting interested.

"No. This girl happens to be a doctor since I checked out some books about depression and anxiety when I told her the books were due in two weeks," Carla told Karen.

"Is she a student or what?" Karen asked.

"I asked her the same question myself and she said she's not in school but yes, she has a practice," Carla said.

"Did she say what kind of practice this was?" Karen asked.

"Sure she did. She told me she is a doctor for children with depression and anxiety," Carla replied.

"Interesting. What did you say her name was?"

"Tiffany Branson - Fonzarelli. I invited her over for supper one night. I think you'll like her," Carla said.

"Don't you think you're going a bit too fast with this girl since you two just met? I'd take it slow if I were you. What if your relationship with this Tiffany woman doesn't work and then what?" Karen asked.

"i never thought about that. You could be right, but it just might even work out between the two of us," Carla said.

"Is she new to this state?" Karen asked.

"She told me she is. This is all I know about her so far," Carla said.

"Do you have her number to keep in touch?" Karen asked.

"House phone."

Carla was starting to get tired of all these questions Karen was throwing at her, even though Karen was a police officer.

"Well, Karen, I better get going. I'll see you tonight at supper," Carla told her red - headed friend.

"All right, Carla. Just remember what I said about Tiffany if you speak again today," Karen said.

"I'll try to keep that in mind. I was just bringing you up - to - date on what was going on at the library yesterday," Carla said, getting up from the kitchen table.

Both girls said good - bye as Karen watched Carla walk out of the house and drive off.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple days, Carla saw Tiffany again, but this time Tiffany was not alone. She saw Tiffany was with another woman.

"Hi, Carla," Tiffany greeted her.

"Hi, Tiffany. I see you bought a friend with you," Carla said.

"Yes, I did. She's new in town too. Carla, this is Olivia Cleaver. Olivia, meet Carla Sanchez," Tiffany said, making introductions.

"It's nice meeting you, Olivia," Carla said.

"It's nice meeting you too, Carla. Carla's a pretty name," Olivia said.

"Thank you. I like the name Olivia," Carla said, "but I hardly ever hear it."

"Really? I usually don't hear the name Carla either."

Carla liked Olivia right away. It made her wonder how long Tiffany and Carla had been friends.

"I hate to cut this short, but I'm really busy today. If you need me, let me know," Carla said to the two.

"We will," Olivia said as she watched Carla walk away from them.

Carla got back to her computer and started checking people out for the rest of the afternoon. Olivia and Tiffany both stayed for a couple of hours or so at the library and then left with the books they wanted to check out.

Again, Carla ended up checking Tiffany and her books out a second time.

"Is this your first time here at the library?" Carla asked Olivia.

Olivia nodded yes. Carla gave Olivia a new library card. Olivia thanked her as Carla checked her out as well.

"These books are due back in two weeks," Carla told the two girls.

Both thanked Carla and left the library.


	4. Chapter 4

That night at dinner with Karen and the boys, Carla told Karen about Tiffany at the library that day.

"You mean to tell me the Tiffany girl came to the library a second time?" Karen asked.

"Yes. This time she didn't come alone either," Carla told her.

"You mean to say she came to the library with a boyfriend?" Karen asked.

"You could think of it that way, Karen, but it was the wrong guess. It was a woman I have never seen before. Like Tiffany, this woman has recently moved here as well but I haven't thought about or guessed why Tiffany would bring someone new like herself to the library," Carla said.

"You asked a very good question, Carla. Do you want me to find out for you?" Karen asked her.

"No thanks. I think I can manage on my own without you doing it for me but thanks for offering," Carla said.

"If you ever change your mind, let me know," Karen said.

"I will," Carla said.

When the two women cleared the table, Karen said, "You didn't mention who this woman was that was hanging out with Tiffany," Karen told her.

"She told me her name was Olivia Cleaver. She moved here from Mayfield, is what she told me. She was very pleasant when Tiffany introduced us," Carla told Karen.

"You'll have to introduce us at some point," Karen said.

"You mean just you alone or to the gang?" Carla asked.

"It depends on them," Karen said.

"Okay. I'll be sure to mention it."


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks arrived fast and Carla saw Olivia at the library that afternoon and this time Olivia was without Tiffany.

"Hi, Carla," Olivia greeted her as she went to return the books back to Carla.

"Hi, Olivia. I don't see Tiffany. Where is she?" Carla asked.

"I'm really not sure what happened to her. She asked me to return her books back for her, so I am," Olivia said.

"Did Tiffany say what was going on?" Carla asked, starting to think her new friend got kidnapped or something.

She had an idea. She'll talk to Marlene, her older cousin and see if Marlene had any ideas where to find Tiffany. Marlene had always been good at finding people and maybe she could find Tiffany too. Just wait and see, Carla thought to herself.

"Thanks for letting me know what's going on, Olivia. It's been a while since I heard from the two of you. I have an older cousin who is really good at finding people. Do you want me to ask her to look for Tiffany?" Carla asked.

She knew asking Marlene to search for Tiffany wasn't a bad idea and didn't hurt to ask her.

This got Olivia interested, thinking Marlene was either a private detective or a police officer. Carla watched as Olivia's eyes grew wide with interest.

"Is this cousin of yours a private detective or police officer?" Olivia asked.

"None. She's just good at this, that's all. I have a best friend who is a roommate that is a deputy sheriff. You want to meet her sometime?" Carla asked.

"Sure. I'd like that," Olivia said.

Olivia looked at the clock, seeing it was telling her she should get back to work.

"Listen, Carla, I have to go. Want to do lunch someday?" Olivia asked.

"Sounds great. I usually eat lunch with my boyfriend but I'm sure he wouldn't mind having somebody new for a change," Carla told her.

"All right. I'll call you and we'll come up with something."

Carla gave her the phone number where she lived with Karen and the kids.

"Call me at this address."


	6. Chapter 6

Carla got together with the gang for supper that night. They had decided on Chinese and Tina closed up her place early so she could join her husband and their friends. Carla told the rest of the gang (minus Karen) about the new girls, Tiffany and Olivia and meeting them both at the library.

"Do we get to meet these women?" Marlene, her older cousin asked.

"I'm trying to work on that now and see what works for us and them. I saw Olivia and she told me Tiffany has gone missing and has no idea where she could have disappeared to," Carla said.

"You recently met both girls and now one has gone missing?" Karen asked.

"Right," Carla answered in a worried voice.

"Can you give me a description of Dr. Branson - Fonzarelli and I can have some of the officers help me look for her?" Karen asked.

"All right," Carla said, drinking a few sips of water.

While drinking, Carla thought the best choice to give Karen Tiffany's description was at home so she wouldn't cry in front of their friends. She hated doing that.

"I'll tell you at home in private," Carla told Karen.

"Why not tell me here in front of the gang?" Karen asked.

"Maybe my cousin doesn't want to tell all of us all. Maybe Carla wants Tiffany's description to be a mystery," Marlene said.

Carla knew that was a laughing response from her older cousin even though Marlene didn't laugh out loud.

"Thanks, Marlene," Carla said.

Marlene nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

After eating supper with the gang that night, Carla and Karen drove home in separate cars.

"I think I might be late tonight, Carla. Before I came for dinner with the gang tonight, I was called at the sheriff's department. If I come home when you're sleeping, you can give me Tiffany's description and I will share if with the police department," Karen said.

"Okay. I can put the boys to bed for you if you'd like," Carla told Karen.

"Don't bother. They already have a baby - sitter so they should be in bed by the time you get in," Karen said.

"All right. See you in the morning if not tonight when you get home," Carla said, car keys unlocking the door of her Sedan.

Karen watched as her best friend drove off. After Carla's Sedan was out of sight, Karen was now able to get to the sheriff's office. Sometimes she had to work late at night like this but it wasn't often they had asked her to. Once Carla pulled into the driveway at her house she now shared with Karen, her cell rang.

"Hi, Carla," Olivia said.

"Hi, Olivia. Any word about Tiffany?" Carla asked.

"No. I tried calling, but I have no clue to what's going on," Olivia said.

Carla could tell by listening to her friend's voice, Olivia did sound worried.

"You sound like you're about to cry," Carla told her.


	8. Chapter 8

Carla grabbed her house key and listened to her friend cry.

"I just got home, Olivia, but if you want, you can always come over to my house and spend the night," Carla offered.

"Thank you, Carla. I don't have your address," Olivia said, sniffling.

Carla gave out her and Karen's address to Olivia. As Carla gave out the address over the telephone, Olivia wrote it down in pink ink with a pink pen on a white pad of paper.

"Thank you, Carla. I don't see any reason staying at my house tonight when Tiffany's disappeared like this," Olivia said.

Carla understood.

"I understand, Olivia. When you get to my house, make sure not to be loud because there are children trying to sleep," Carla warned.

"Are they yours?" Olivia asked.

"No, no. They're my roommate's."


	9. Chapter 9

After hanging up with Carla, Olivia was now grabbing her purse and locked the house behind herself. As she pulled out of the driveway, she still wasn't so sure if Carla was telling her the truth about children in the house or not. She would just have to find out once she got there.

Karen arrived a couple of minutes later.

"I'm expecting Olivia over. She's spending the night here," Carla told Karen after they greeted each other.

"Okay. Why is Olivia sleeping over? Isn't she safe at her house?" Karen asked.

"Well, Karen, she is safe but she doesn't want to be alone," Carla said.

"Why not?" Karen asked.

"She told me that Tiffany disappeared and has no idea where she could be," Carla said.

"That's no good."

That's when they heard a car pull up in the driveway. Olivia got out of her black Jeep. She didn't know Carla and Karen were watching her until she walked up to the porch. Carla answered before Olivia could knock or ring the doorbell.

"You do look upset," Carla said to Olivia after she walked into the house.

Even Karen noticed. Karen easily saw that Olivia had been in tears the entire time she drove over here to the house.

"Olivia, I'd like you to meet my roommate, Deputy Sheriff Karen McCarey," Carla said, introducing Olivia.

"Hi, Olivia. I've heard so much about you from Carla," Karen said.

"I hope it's good things," Olivia said as Karen nodded.

After Olivia was in the house, Norman and Jay were in their rooms upstairs. They heard Carla and Karen talking downstairs with another woman who didn't sound familiar to them. Both boys thought they would check the stairs to see who this Olivia woman really was, but they didn't want Karen and Carla to catch them. So they ended up falling asleep again but continued to listen to the chat downstairs.

"I hope we're not waking up the boys," Carla said.

"I'll go check on them," Karen said and headed up the stairs.

"Is there a man to help with the kids?" Olivia asked, listening.

"No. It's just us two. She is a police officer like I mentioned in introductions so I mostly am home to be with them since she is hardly around the house," Carla said.

While Karen left Norman's room, she decided to check on Jay to see how he was doing. She quietly opened the door and found him sound asleep. Carla and Olivia were now in the guest room upstairs. Carla turned the light on in the small, white bedroom that held a small bed. The room was big enough for a dresser drawer, lamp, bookshelf, closet, and a desk.

"You'll sleep here for tonight," Carla told Olivia.

"Okay," Olivia said as she looked around the warm, comfortable guest room.

Carla could tell her new friend liked the guest room. That's when Karen joined them.

"Olivia's sleeping here tonight," Carla told Karen.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm turning in," Karen said as Carla and Olivia agreed.

"We'll see you in the morning," Carla told her.

"Night, ladies," Karen said.

"Night," Carla and Olivia returned and watched Karen disappear.


	10. Chapter 10

During the middle of the night, Olivia awoke to her cell phone ringing at eleven o'clock. She had been asleep for a couple of hours and hadn't expected a phone call from anybody. She grabbed the cell phone by the pillow.

"Hello?" Olivia asked.

"Hi, Olivia," she heard Tiffany's voice say.

"Tiffany! I was so worried about you. What happened?" Olivia asked.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, Olivia. I had to work on some patients and some were in need for hospital treatment, so I had to do it," Tiffany said.

"I'd wish you would have told me ahead of time so I wouldn't worry too much," Olivia told her.

"It usually doesn't work that way, Olivia. I wish I could tell you ahead of time, but somehow my schedule didn't let me tell any of my friends what was going on," Tiffany told her.

"I bet being a doctor is rough," Olivia said.

"You bet it is. Did Carla worry about me, too?" Tiffany asked.

"Of course she did, but not as much as I did," Olivia answered, "so I'm sleeping at her house tonight."

"Nice. Want to do lunch tomorrow and have Carla tag along?" Tiffany asked.

"I'd love to come. Let me see what Carla says."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Olivia went to work, happy to hear her new friend was safe and didn't need the police (Karen) to look for Tiffany. Karen and the boys ate with her and Carla the next morning.

"Karen, no need looking for Tiffany. She called Olivia," Carla said.

Karen sighed, happy to know Tiffany came through safely.

"Why are you sighing like that for, Karen?" Carla asked.

"I'm just happy your friend is safe, that's all. That's what we care about people coming through safely," Karen said as the other two agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, before Olivia left for work, pushing her blonde hair out of her face, she said to Carla, "I forgot to mention earlier that Tiffany and I were talking last night. She wanted to know if you wanted to join us for lunch today."

"I'd love to join you both. We'll have to do fast food since my lunch break isn't very long," Carla told her.

Carla walked Olivia out to her car.

"I'll mention it to Tiffany for you. I'll call her when I get to work," Olivia told Carla.

"All right. See you both at lunch. Call me where we're going to meet," Carla said.

"We'll call you once we make the plans. You want us to call the library number or your cell number?" Olivia asked.

"Cell would be great. Talk later," Carla told Olivia as she got the engine started.

"Okay," Olivia said as she drove away from the house. Carla stayed on the driveway until Olivia's car was long gone from the neighborhood. That's when Carla rejoined Karen in the house again.

"Is she gone yet?" Karen asked.

"Yes."

A few hours later that morning, Carla was on a fifteen - minute break when she heard her cell phone go off. Before answering, Carla saw the number was Olivia's cell phone.

"Hi, Carla. Lunch is at noon and Tiffany and I will see you at lunch," Olivia said.

"All right, then. See you at lunch," Carla said and put her cell back in its place.


	13. Chapter 13

Carla had enough time to have a quick bathroom break before she went back to her job. After another hour or two, Carla will be at Diary Queen with her new friends. As she flushed the toilet, Carla went to wash her hand. She saw the ladies' room was out of paper towels and soap. She decided to do that right away, so she went out to find the towels and soap.

After she refilled the paper towels and soap, Carla was now ready to check out more books for people when they decide to check the books out. While Carla was busy, Olivia saw that she had forgotten she had another lunch break the same time today. She called Tiffany and asked if Tiffany would tell Carla about the delay.

Back at the library, Carla heard her cell go off. She found a text message from her boyfriend, Gunnar. He texted: 'Want to do lunch today? Carla texted back: I already have a lunch date planned today, but you're welcome to come. He wrote back: I can make it. Where and what time do you want me to meet? She replied: Diary Queen at noon. He returned: See you in a while. Love you. She texted back: Love you too and put her phone away.

She would mention to Tiffany and Olivia that her boyfriend was tagging along. She heard her phone go off again a few seconds later when she checked out five people. Not all five people were college kids. A mother was in line and had both children and adult books. The mother did not look familiar to her.

Carla whispered hello and the mother answered back. Carla found the mother friendly and saw her library card said her name was Susan Carter. Susan let Carla finish checking the books out as she pushed her brown bangs away from her face.

"Due back in two weeks on the fifth from today," Carla told Susan.

"Thank you," Susan said and left the library.

Carla then checked her phone since Susan was the last person she recently checked out. She saw the message was from Olivia, apologizing that she couldn't join her and Tiffany, even if she and Tiffany had made plans for today. Carla texted: Sorry to hear that, Olivia. There's always next time. I will this out to Tiffany for you. She signed off to check out more books.

After checking out ten more people, it was finally time for her lunch break. On her way out, she checked out for lunch. She hoped Tiffany wouldn't mind if Gunnar came along. Carla was the first to arrive at Diary Queen. She took a booth and decided to wait for her boyfriend and Tiffany to show up.

After five minutes or so, Carla looked out of the window to find Tiffany walking inside. Tiffany recognized Carla immediately and waved. Carla answered the wave back. Tiffany walked over to the booth where Carla was waiting.

"Sorry if I was a bit late. I had a few patients to see," Tiffany said.

"You're not late. I just got here," Carla told her.

"Good. I thought I was late. Where's Olivia?" she asked.

"Olivia texted and said she had to cancel today's date. She wanted me to tell you for her. She had almost forgotten she had a date with someone else. Speaking of dates, I hope you don't mind if my boyfriend joins us," Carla said.

"Not at all. He's welcome anytime," Tiffany said.

"Thanks. I'll tell him you said that," Carla said.

"Who is your boyfriend?" Tiffany asked, now getting interested.

"Gunnar Newton. He's a country music singer. He sings the old songs," Carla answered.

"I think I've heard him on the radio a few times. He's pretty good singer," Tiffany said.

"Thanks," Carla said as they heard the door ring and Carla spotted Gunnar right away and waved him over.

Gunnar walked in their direction and told Carla he would be back in a couple of minutes.

"Where is he going?" Tiffany asked as the two watched him leave their table.

"Looks like he's headed to the restroom to me," she answered.

It turned out she was right. Now her friends were here, she thought it was time to order.

"You picked out a good - looking boyfriend," Tiffany said.

"Thanks. He is pretty cute," Carla agreed.

"Do you two decide to marry?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm not sure. We never really thought about it," Carla told her, "but my guess is that we might."

Gunnar returned shortly and sat next to Carla.

"Are we ready to order now?" he asked.

"I would think so," Carla told him.

After ordering their meals, everyone sat down again.

"Gunnar, this is my new friend, Dr. Tiffany Branson - Fonzarelli," Carla said, making the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you," they said at the same time.

Everyone ate as they talked.

"I have heard your music, Gunnar. You are good," Tiffany complimented.

"Thank you," he said.

When they finished their hot dogs, burgers, and water it was time to leave. Carla and Gunnar left together.

"It was nice to meet you," Tiffany said.

"Same to you, Dr.," Gunnar said as they watched Tiffany leave.

"Cute girl," Gunnar replied.

"Don't you dare start thinking about breaking up with me," Carla told him.

"Why would I think of a stupid thing like that?" Gunnar asked.

Carla shook her head. They kissed a second time that day.

"Thanks for letting me join you," he said.

"You're welcome. I will see you another time. I'm running a bit late," Carla told him.

They kissed and Carla was gone. He sure did enjoy their time together this afternoon. As she drove away, both blew each other a kiss.


End file.
